Port Charles Story Volume I: The Search
by BookAbyss
Summary: Ellison Scott and his twin sister Tessa have been searching for their biological father for years. Now, years of searching has brought them to Port Charles, where the drama, relationships, and goings-on of the city bring them one step closer to their goal. With the help of Sam Morgan, the siblings hope to meet the father they never knew. (This story takes place in 2013)
1. New Places, New Faces

**_Chapter I: New Places, New Faces_**

The young man and woman walked into the Metro Court. They stayed close together, this was the first time they ever step foot into Port Charles. They looked from side to side at all the new people that walked in their paths. Suddenly, a middle aged blonde woman walks up to them with a smile on her face.

"You two seem like you need some help." The woman offers. The young man laughs and nods his head.

"I believe you might be right. We don't mean to inconvenience you, we're just very lost. In fact, we had a lot of trouble finding this place." He admits.

"We're also very stubborn. He was driving for at least an hour before stopping for directions." The young woman chimes in. The blonde woman leads them to the front desk. She begins to type into her computer. She looks at them in surprise.

"So, one room?" She asks. The two nod. The blonde then smirks slightly. "One bed?" She questions. They look to each other with eyes wide and awkwardly shake their heads at her assumption.

"No. This is my brother." The girls explains. The blonde laughs and looks down in embarrassment. In her defense, most assumed the two were a couple. This was due to the fact that they looked nothing alike. The girl had long dirty blonde hair that matched her light blue eyes, she also had a rosy pale skin tone. The boy had medium length light brown hair, dark brown eyes, and tanner but still light skin. These two were the definition of fraternal twins.

"I'm sorry for my mistake. So, what brings you two to Port Charles? You look like you're both college age, are you here for school?" The blonde asks. The boy smiles.

"Actually, we're both sophomores in high school." The boy admits. The woman smiles.

"A little young to be out on your own." She observes. The girl nods and begins to search through her bag. She pulls out her phone and shows the blonde her messages.

"Yeah, our mom is going to be getting here tomorrow. She told us to get a hotel room for the night." The girl explains. The woman smiles and puts the information in. She grabs a card key and hands it to the duo.

"Here you go." The woman says. The girl grabs it and offers her hand.

"Thank you for your help Ms.….?" The girl hesitates. The blonde smiles.

"Jacks, Carly Jacks." Carly introduces. Carly shakes the girl's hand before moving to the boy.

"My name is Ellison Scott, this is my sister Tessa." Ellison greets. Carly nods her head as if memorizing before looking past the twins and sighing. They look and see a man with brown spiky hair making his way towards them. They look to each other awkwardly as the two get ready to square off.

"AJ? What the hell are you doing here? Did the Quartermaine's finally gain some sense and kick your sorry ass out? If that's the case, sorry but the Metro Court doesn't house criminals." Carly teases. Ellison and Tessa walk around to watch the confrontation. Ellison for one, did not expect this level of anger from Carly. She seemed like a calm collected woman. The man, AJ, rolled his eyes.

"Look, I just wanted to talk to you about Michael. Not to mention that I was found innocent of Connie's murder. Didn't your oh so perfect Jason kill a bunch of people. He was a criminal, but I bet you would serve him if he were still alive." AJ retorts. Carly's jaw drops at the poor mention of Jason's name. Ellison and Tessa look to each other as the argument continued.

"You know, if this was a fair world, you would be rotting at the pier, not Jason." Carly spits. Suddenly, another man, much more tan than AJ walks up and grabs AJ by the arm with a free hand, his other hand held a cup of Corinthos Coffee.

"Is this piece of garbage bothering you Carly?" The man asks. Carly nods.

"He brought up Jason, Sonny." Carly tells him. Sonny motions to a gun hidden in his pants with the hand that held the Corinthos coffee.

"It's time for you to go AJ I promised Michael I would not hurt you, I won't break a promise to my son." Sonny growls.

"He's my son Sonny, not yours." AJ reminds his foe. Sonny points to the gun again. Ellison gets between the two of them.

"Okay Al Pacino, I think you both need a time out." Ellison suggests. The two men stare in confusion at the stranger. Ellison hated violence and did not understand how anyone could think that this was the answer. AJ merely leaves. Ellison looks to Sonny who eyes him suspiciously. Ellison walks back to Tessa, with Sonny's gaze never leaving him.

Ellison turns to Tessa and they begin talking. Sonny does the same with Carly.

"Carly, who are those two kids?" Sonny asks. Carly shrugs.

"They are just a couple of teenagers in need of a room." Carly explains. Sonny shrugs and points at the two kids.

"I would keep my eye out for them Carly, something about them screams trouble." Sonny warns. Carly laughs.

"Come on Sonny, they are kids, I don't think they have some sort of secret agenda here in Port Charles." Carly assures Sonny. Sonny takes a final sip of his coffee before walking out and throwing it in the garbage.

"He keeps looking at us Ellison." Tessa warns her brother. Ellison laughs.

"I'm not worried about Sonny Corinthos." Ellison assures her. Tessa holds his shoulder.

"Wait a minute, you mean you've heard of this guy?" Tessa asks. Ellison nods.

"Don't worry Tessa. I've done my homework on this place." Ellison answers. Tessa crosses his arms. Ellison sighs. "Okay, fine. Sonny Corinthos is the head of the Corinthos Crime Family Organization." He admits. Tessa's eyes widen as she smacks her twin on the side of the head.

"You're getting us mixed in with the Mob. Ellison, we have to go back home to Brooklyn. We just need to drop this unrealistic quest we've made for ourselves and go back home." Tessa pleads. Her brother shakes his head.

"No Tessa, we can't. We've already come so far, to turn back now would be a waste of three months. Not to mention that we have waited for this moment for our entire lives." Ellison begs. Tessa looks at him in sadness. "So please, can we stay. Just for like a month, then, if we have nothing by then, we'll go back home." He promises. She sighs.

"Fine, but what are we going to tell Mom?" She points out. Ellison shrugs.

"I don't know. I told her that I was given a great college opportunity at Vassar, and that I was bringing you along. Not sure if she believed it." Ellison replies. Tessa laughs.

"You are the smartest person I know Ellis so she probably has no doubt that Vassar is looking into her baby boy. Not to mention she thinks you're a goody two shoes, trust me, she believes you." Tessa teases. Suddenly, Tessa sees Sonny toss his coffee cup in the trash. She points to the trash to get Ellis' attention. Her brother nods and motions to Carly. Tessa goes over to the woman and smiles.

"Hello Carly, so is the room ready?" Tessa asks. Carly nods.

"Yes it is, and do you have luggage that you need carried to your room?" Carly asks. Tessa shakes her head.

"Just the bags on our backs." She answers.

Meanwhile, Ellison scurries over to the trash can that was placed inconveniently by the door. He had little time to waste. Carly was distracted with Tessa. Ellis gave a quick look around before grabbing the cup, placing it into a plastic bag, and placing it into his backpack. He walks back over to the women and grabs the key from Tessa. They laugh as he holds the key over his head.

Ellison was rather short for his age, being 16 yet only standing at 5'5". Tessa was only 5'2" so she was unable to reach for the key. They walk to the elevators and head to their room.

They enter and Tessa flops down onto a bed. She takes a deep breath.

"I don't think we've ever left Brooklyn." Tessa observes. Ellis nods.

"Well, we are out now." He points out.

"So, did you get the coffee cup?" Tessa asks. Her brother nods.

"Yep, with this we can find out if Sonny Corinthos is our father." Ellis confirms. Tessa nods.

"Or, if we are related." Tessa reminds. Ellison chuckles.

"Either way, we will find out who our father, it is the whole reason we came to Port Charles after all." Ellison takes a deep breath as he looks out the window into the Port Charles night sky. "Dad, we are one step closer to finding you."


	2. The Wicked

**_Chapter II: The Wicked_**

Ellison walked through the main lobby of General Hospital. Like the Metro Court, it was a scary new place. He bit his lip nervously and looked around, hoping not to catch the attention of anyone. He was sure he failed miserably since even he had to admit he was acting suspicious. He takes a seat down on a nearby couch and begins to text Tessa.

 _Ellison: Tessa, I'm at GH right now._

 _Tessa: Well, what are you waiting for? Find someone to test the DNA._

 _Ellison: Alright, calm down._

Ellison looks around in confusion. Suddenly, a tan, brunette with blue eyes sits down next to him.

"Hello, can I help you?" The woman asks. Ellis nods his head.

"I certainly hope so. Sorry, I'm new to Port Charles and I still am a bit of a stranger." Ellison admits. The woman shakes her head.

"That is no problem whatsoever. My name is Westbourne." She introduces. Ellis shakes her hand and smiles.

"Nice to meet you, my names is Ellison, but a lot of people just call me Ellis." He greets. She gives him a large smile.

"So, Ellis, how can I help you today?" She asks. Ellison pulls out Sonny's coffee cup.

"I need someone to test this against my DNA." He reveals. Britt examines the cup in her hands before looking back to Ellis.

"Well, Ellis, I can't help you because I'm Pediatrics. What I can do, is send this down to my colleague Brad in the lab and see if I can't get you the results you need. Now, do you mind if I ask what you need this for?" She whispers. Ellis takes a deep breath.

"I'm here to find my father." Ellison admits. Britt nods her head and gives him a card.

"Here is my and Brad's number, if you ever have anyone else that you need to test the DNA against, just call either of us and we'll help you out, how does that sound?" Britt suggests with a smile. Ellis nods his head eagerly.

"That would be great, thank you!" Ellis chirps. Suddenly, a pale, short, brunette woman approaches with her arms crossed.

"Well Britt, isn't this a surprise, you are spending your time doing your job instead of lying to Nikolas, that's progress." The woman insults. Britt scoffs.

"Well Elizabeth-" She begins but I interrupt her.

"Excuse me, but that was very rude and unprofessional." Ellis counters. Elizabeth looks at the stranger in shock. "I am working with this Doctor here on something very important. What I don't need is an incompetent nurse showing up and arguing with my Doctor. If you have a problem with your coworker, maybe wait until after she isn't with a patient." Ellis rants. Britt looks at Ellis with a smile. Meanwhile, Elizabeth walks away with an angry look on her face. Ellis turns to Britt and scoffs.

"So, can we have a talk with Brad?" Ellis asks. Britt nods.

"Of course." She agrees.

Tessa closes her messages with Ellis and walks into Kelly's Diner. She was on Yelp and heard a lot of good things about their BLT's. She could definitely use one. She walks in and sees a group of kids her age sitting at a table. She orders her food and looks around, all the tables are full. A young brunette from the group of teens walks over to her.

"Hello, are you alone?" The girl asks. Tessa nods. The girl motions to her table. "Come sit with us." She offers. Tessa smiles and walks over to the table before grabbing a seat. "Everyone, this is…." The girl hesitates.

"Tessa." Tess answers. The girl nods.

"Tessa. Everyone, this is Tessa. Tessa, this is T.J., Rafe, and Taylor. My name is Molly." She introduces. Tessa nods as she tries to make a mental note of everyone and their names. Suddenly, her phone vibrates.

 _Ellison: I think I have an in at the hospital. It might be easier to get DNA tested now._

 _Tessa: Great, once you're done there, meet me at Kelly's_

Tessa looks up to see the group staring at her. She chuckles and puts her phone away.

"Sorry, siblings. I'm sure one of you could relate." Tessa Molly nods.

"Yeah, I can relate, two older sisters." Molly agrees. Tessa smiles. The door opens and a tan, brunette woman walks in with a stroller. In the stroller is a blonde, blue eyed baby. Tessa can't help but chuckle as the baby and his mother reminded her of the difference between her and Ellis. Molly gets up and runs to the woman. "Sam! Tessa, this is my sister Sam." Molly introduces.

Tessa gets up and shakes Sam's hand. "Nice to meet you Sam, and who is this little guy?" She greets. Sam smiles.

"This is my son Danny." Sam answers.

"Well, hello Danny. Aren't you just the cutest thing? I bet everyone is always stopping Mommy and Daddy just to tell you how adorable you are." Tessa loved babies, and she immediately felt a connection with Danny. Maybe because he reminded her so much of herself. Tessa looks up and sees a smile on Sam and Molly's face, but sadness in their eyes. Tessa stands up in confusion. "I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?" Tessa asks. Sam shakes her head and comfortingly rubs her shoulder.

"Oh honey, no, it's not your fault." She assures me as tears form in her eyes. I look around worriedly.

"Danny's father, Jason, he died a year ago, almost to the day." Molly explains. Tessa's jaw drops. She had heard of Jason the night prior. She hadn't realized that his death had affected a lot of people in Port Charles. She sighs.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Tessa apologizes. Sam shrugs.

"I'm still going. Keeping occupied." She dismisses.

"Sam is a Private Investigator." Molly boasts. Tessa's eyes widen. Ellis and she could use a P.I.

"Molly, can you give us a moment alone please?" Tessa asks. Molly nods.

"Sure." She says before sitting back down with the group. Sam and Tessa walk to a quiet corner.

"What's up?" Sam asks. Tessa takes a deep breath.

"I'm here in Port Charles with my brother to find out who our father is. I just know that we could your help." Tessa explains. Sam nods in understanding.

"I will need to learn the full story, and of course we can negotiate some type of payment. However, I think this may be just what I need to help get my mind off of Jason's death for a bit. What the hell, I'll do it."

Elizabeth glares at Ellison as he and Britt laugh. Ellis enters the elevator.

"Once again, thank you for all your help." She hears Ellison say to Britt. Elizabeth rolls her eyes and continues filling out her paperwork. Britt walks over with a smile on her face. She grabs a folder and begins to look through it. Elizabeth walks over.

"What are you and him up to?" Elizabeth confronts. Britt looks at her in annoyance.

"Nothing that concerns you." Britt dismisses. Elizabeth shrugs.

"I'm just not about to let you and that boy hurt innocent people with whatever you two are up to?" Elizabeth spits. Britt laughs.

"That's a little dramatic." Britt begins to walk away. "Like I said Elizabeth, it doesn't concern you, so just butt out." She says one final time before leaving. Elizabeth frowns.

"Those two must be up to no good, and I'm going to put a stop to it." Elizabeth decides before walking to the lab.

Ellison walks into his hotel room and is taken aback by the lady sitting on Tessa's bed. He sees Tessa on their laptop. Ellison frowns in confusion.

"Tessa, who is this?" Ellison asks. Tessa smiles.

"This is Sam, and she's going to help kick our investigation into high gear." Tessa explains. Ellison chuckles.

"How?" He asks. Sam gets up.

"With my P.I. expertise, and expert Tech Support." She answers. Suddenly, there is a knock on the door. Ellis opens it hesitantly. A pale, nerdy looking man walks in with a laptop bag. He pushes past Ellison and into the room.

"Greetings, Prince and Princess of Mystery. The Jackal is at your service." Ellis and Tessa look at each other in amusement. It seemed the hunt for their father has truly heated up.


	3. Out of the Frying Pan

**_Chapter III: Out of the Frying Pan_**

Elizabeth snuck into the General Hospital lab. She was in search of whatever it was that Britt and her new friend were up to. Elizabeth was convinced that they were plotting against Nikolas, she would not let that happen. In hindsight, she figured that this was probably not the case, but no one talked to her the way that kid did. She walks in and walks directly into Brad.

"Hey Elizabeth. What are you doing in my lab?" Brad asks. Elizabeth is frozen. Brad was Britt's best friend. There was no way that he would betray Britt and tell her the information she needed. Elizabeth knew that she needed to lie. Elizabeth scoffs.

"Britt needs you upstairs." Elizabeth lies. Brad looks at her in disbelief.

"And she had you come get me?" Brad challenges.

"We're working on the same patient. I'm hoping not to see her lying face as much as possible." Elizabeth presses. Brad nods in understanding. He walks upstairs. Elizabeth sighs and runs in. She goes into the lab and walks straight to Brad's computer. Elizabeth searches for the most recent test being run that was connected to Westbourne. Elizabeth stops in surprise.

"Ellison Scott, age 15. He tested his DNA against, Sonny Corinthos." Elizabeth noted. Elizabeth noted, before a smirk appeared on her face. She knew exactly what to do with this information.

Spinelli looked shocked as he looked at his computer screen. Tessa frowns.

"What's the matter Spinelli?" She asks.

"Well, Princess of Mystery, the file has been opened at the hospital by Nurse Webber. I thought Ellison said that Dr. Westbourne was going to be the one helping you?" He wonders. Ellison sits back.

"Wait a second, Webber? Webber who?" He asks.

"Elizabeth Webber." Sam answers. Ellison sighs. "Wait, you know her?" Sam questions. Ellison nods.

"Unfortunately, I had a little dispute with her at the hospital. I may have just messed with the wrong woman." Ellis worries. Sam sighs.

"Truth be told, and I don't mean to talk bad about Elizabeth, but she can have a mean streak to her." Sam informs. Ellison hangs his head in frustration. Tessa crawls over to her brother and pats him on the back.

"Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine Ellison. We are going to find Dad." Tessa comforted him. Ellison nodded, but was filled with doubt.

Sonny was at his restaurant, he had been called by his men to deal with an urgent issue. Being the patriarch of a mob, he had to be available to handle issues that arose. He was in his back room, talking to his men about a shipment.

"Is there anything else, boss?" One of his men asked. Sonny nodded.

"There are these two kids who are in Port Charles. I don't know why, but I feel like they are up to something. I want you to find out their names, and then find out all you can about them." Sonny ordered. The man looked at his boss in confusion.

"Do you know where we can find them?" The man asked. Sonny nodded.

"The Metro Court." Sonny answered. The man nodded. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. He motioned to his second man, Max. Max nodded and silently went to the door. He opened it, and in came Sonny's girlfriend, the mother of his first child, Olivia Falconeri. She walked in with a strut and stopped when she noticed that Sonny seemed to be dealing with something important.

"Oh, am I interrupting something?" Olivia asked. Sonny shook his head and nodded towards his men. They left silently and closed the door to give the two privacy.

"So, what's up?" Sonny asks. Olivia takes a deep breath.

"I've just been thinking about Connie. I'm also just worried about this whole custody battle between Dante, Lulu, and Maxie. They're supposed to be friends. All this will do is destroy their friendship." Olivia admits. Sonny chuckles.

"Well, if Maxie was really their friend, she would have told them the truth from the beginning." Sonny snaps. Olivia's eyes widen.

"Whoa, I had no idea how passionate you were about this whole thing?" Olivia teases. Sonny smiles at her.

"it's not that, something else is bothering me." Sonny states. Olivia remains silent. "Truth be told, I saw these two teenagers at the Metro Court yesterday. For some reason, they set off some serious alarms." Sonny admits. Olivia looks at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Really Sonny, you're upset about two new kids who came to town?" Olivia mocks. Sonny sighs.

"It's just, something about them seems familiar. The boy reminds me of someone, I can't put my fingers on it." Sonny observes. Olivia places a comforting hand on Sonny's shoulder. "It's not just the boy, his sister too. I looked into her eyes, and I could have sworn, I've seen them before. Eh, it's nothing, I have Max looking into it." Sonny continues.

Sonny's phone vibrates on his desk. Sonny walks over to it and picks it up. "Hello?" Sonny greets.

"Hey Sonny, this is Elizabeth. I'm calling you from the Hospital." Sonny frowns.

"Hello Elizabeth. Is everything okay? Are one of my kids hurt?" Worry filled Sonny to his core.

"Goodness, no. Sorry to worry you. I just wanted to tell you that the tests that were run earlier today came back negative." Elizabeth explains. Sonny narrows his eyes in confusion.

"What test?" Sonny asks. On the other line, Elizabeth smiles.

"The DNA Test that was run on you and Ellison Scott." Elizabeth answers. Sonny takes a deep breath as anger courses through him.

"Okay. Thank you. Bye." He hangs up and calls Carly.

"Hey Sonny, what's up?" He heard the blonde's voice. Sonny turns to Olivia and motions for a minute.

"Hey Carly, those two kids that checked in last night. Was one of them Ellison Scott?" Sonny asks.

"Yes. Why? Does that mean something?" Carly asks. Sonny shakes his head before remembering she can't see him.

"Not yet." Before she can respond, Sonny hangs up. "I got to go Olivia." Sonny heads for the door, but Olivia places a hand on his shoulder.

"Now Sonny, don't do anything stupid. Remember, they are just kids." Olivia pleads. Sonny nods, as if considering what she has said before leaving.

Ellison and Tessa sit on their bed, doing research about Port Charles with Sam. Spinelli worked on his computer. His laptop bleeped with a notification. Spinelli opened the notification.

"What does it say Spinelli?" Tessa asked. Spinelli took a deep breath.

"It says here, that there is 0% DNA match to Sonny Corinthos." Spinelli answers. Tessa and Ellis look to each other in sadness.

"Well, we're back to square one." Ellis dismisses. Tessa places a comforting hand on Ellison's shoulder. Sam smiles before finishing her typing.

"Not exactly. I just need you guys to answer me a few simple questions. When is your birth date and who looks the most like you mother?" Sam asks. Tessa clears her throat.

"Our birthday is August 19, 1998. Ellison looks most like our mother. My mom always says that I got my dad's looks." She answers. Sam nods in understanding as she types at her computer.

"Well, that means your father must have lived in Port Charles in 1997 or anytime before. Based on Tessa's eyes, hair, and skin, it's safe to assume that your father is probably Caucasian with blonde hair and blue eyes." Sam states before typing information into a computer.

"What are you doing?" Ellison asks. Sam taps on the computer screen and then grabs a pad of paper and starts to write what she sees on the screen.

"I made a list of men who fit the probable description of your father. I was able to find six matches." Sam explains. Spinelli smiles.

"Oh Fair Samantha. I am so proud. What names came up?" Spinelli asks. Sam stops writing and starts to read the names on the computer.

"Scott Baldwin, Mike Corbin -" Sam begins before Spinelli interrupts.

"Mike is Sonny's father. They had a 0% match. There is no way that they are related to him." Spinelli reminds her. Sam nods and takes his name off the list.

"Again, that leaves Scott Baldwin, Jerry Jacks, Jasper Jacks, AJ Quartermaine, and …." Sam stops, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Spinelli asks. Sam takes a deep breath.

"The final name on the list. It's Jason." Sam answers. Spinelli looks down in sadness. Ellison looks around in confusion, as sadness begins to spread across Tessa's face as well.

"I don't get it, who's Jason?" Before anyone can answer, a knock comes from the door. Ellison gets up and opens it, only to be met by Sonny, who forces him inside with a gun to his face.


	4. Into the Fire

_Chapter IV: Into the Fire_

Ellison's hands stay up, as he backs away in fear. Tessa jumps up. "Oh my God, please don't hurt him!" Tessa pleads. Ellison looks back to Tessa. She remains quiet. Ellison looks back to Sonny.

"If you're going to shoot me, shoot me." Ellis challenges. Sonny chuckles before dropping his threatening stance. Ellison let's out a deep breath. "Thank you." Ellison whispers.

"The safety is on. I'm not going to shoot you. I just needed to make sure I had your attention, sorry about the dramatics." Sonny explains. Ellison takes a deep breath.

"I'm guessing Elizabeth told you about the DNA test I ran between you and me, right?" Sonny nods. Ellison takes another breath. "And, I'm guessing that you are a man who appreciates honesty, yeah?" Ellison questions. Sonny tilts his head a nods. Ellison takes a deep breath. "So, I am going to tell you the whole truth." Ellison promises. Sonny puts his gun away.

"You better do that. Because, if I feel like you're lying to me, I won't shoot you, but I will make sure that you regret it." Sonny warns. Tessa grabs Ellison a bottle of water, who takes a sip from it and turns back to Sonny.

"Seems like it would just be better to shoot me if I lied." Ellis jokes. Sonny remains silent. Ellison looks to Sam, Spinelli, and Tessa. "Tough room." He clears his throat and runs a hand through his hair.

"Okay, Tessa and I were born to a woman named Eliana Scott. We never knew our father. However, we overheard a conversation she had with her best friend. She said that she had us with a man who visited Brooklyn from Port Charles. We've been looking for him ever since." Ellison explains. Sonny chuckles.

"So, that's why you took my DNA. Why didn't you just ask!" Sonny's voice raises during the last word. Ellison flinches before looking to Sam. Sam steps in between Sonny and Ellison.

"The point is, he is not your son, but we have narrowed it down to a small list of potential candidates." Sam interjects. Sonny looks to Sam in confusion. He narrows his eyes and looks to Spinelli.

"What are you talking about?" Sonny asks. Sam looks to Spinelli, who grabs the pad of paper she used to create the list of potential fathers for Tessa and Ellison. Spinelli grabs the pad and hands it to Sonny. Sonny looks it over before letting a chuckle escape his lips. Sonny looks to Sam.

"Out of all the people on this list, Jason's the only one they would be lucky to have." Sonny comments. Sonny didn't like most of the people listed on this paper. Sonny looked at the young man and woman with a hint of pity. Their pickings for father's wasn't exactly great.

Sonny handed the pad back to Sam before taking another look at the two. Sonny's eyes seemed to warm to them, allowing Ellison and Tessa to breathe a sigh of relief. Sonny shakes his head. "Don't breathe easy just yet. Look, you came here under false pretenses, that means from now on, I have my eye on you two. Understood?" Sonny explains.

Ellison and Tessa nod before Sonny turns to the door and begins to leave. Sam follows him. "Thank you Sonny." Sam says. Sonny steps out into the hallway and motions for her. Sam steps out to meet him.

"Look, just be careful. These kid's mother never told them who their father was, I'm guessing there is a reason." Sonny warns his late best friend's wife. Sam nods before Sonny turns and leaves. Sam goes back into the room and smiles at the two.

"Well, luckily for us, four of the five people on that list are two sets of brothers. So, we only need to test one in order to get your answer about the other. Jax is out of town, Jerry, Scott, and AJ wouldn't help us. Jason, can't." Sam points out. Ellison looks at Sam and sighs.

"Let's backtrack a bit here. Who is Jason? I mean, I've heard so many people mention his name. Who is he?" Ellison asks. Tessa scratches the back of her head. She felt awkward due to the fact that her brother just blatantly asked Sam about her late husband. Sam takes a deep breath and sits down before motioning for Ellison to take a seat next to her.

"Jason Morgan was my husband. I say was, because about a year ago, he got shot on the docks. Then, the bastard who shot him kicked him into the waters. There was a strong tide that night." Sam couldn't fight the tears anymore as she lets a drop descend down her face. "They never found his body." Sam explains.

Ellison looks down at his feet. He had no idea that Sam was dealing with so much pain. He felt a twinge of guilt, considering that he was having Sam help them when she had so much going on in her life. He felt a bit selfish. Ellison takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry." He apologizes.

Sam shakes her head. "No, don't be sorry. You're not the man who shot Jason. Look, Jason would want me to help you two. That was the type of man he was. In fact, if he were still alive, chances are he would be right here helping me." Sam assures him.

Tessa sits next to Sam and gives her a small hug. Ellison hugs them too. Spinelli looks at the scene and runs a hand through his hair awkwardly. He clears his throat, causing the three to look at him. "While I always enjoy reminiscing times I had with Stone Cold, I think we need to address the issue at hand, how do we test the five men on this list?"

Sam studies the list. "Our answer is Carly. Carly's eldest son, Michael is AJ's son, Jason's nephew. Her daughter, Josslyn, is Jax's daughter, Jerry's niece." Sam explains. Ellison nods his head.

"Well we met Carly when we checked in and we got along pretty well. So why don't we just ask her?" Tessa chimes in. Ellison chuckles.

"Where is the fun in that?" Ellison asks. Ellison gets up and leaves. Tessa goes to follow him, but Sam stops her.

"Listen, Tessa, you seem like the voice of reason between you two." Sam starts. Tessa shakes her head to deny this, but Sam doesn't notice. "Look, you and Ellison are playing a dangerous game. The reason they call it digging up dirt, is because you get dirty." Sam warns her.

Tessa nods. "It's just that this is so important to him, how do I tell him that we need to take a step back?" Tessa asks. Sam smiles.

"Assure him that I will find the answers that you are looking for." Sam tells her. Tessa hugs Sam close to her. Sam smiles and runs a hand through Tessa's hair.

"Thank you Sam." Suddenly, Ellison comes back.

"Hey, what's wrong? Let's go." Ellison urges. Tessa looks to Sam who nods. Tessa grabs Ellis and pulls him aside.

"We've done what we came here to do. We are going to find out who are father is. Sam and Spinelli promise. It's our time to bow out." Tessa explains. Ellison shakes his head.

"No. This is nearly a year and a half of work." Ellis complains. Tessa nods.

"I know, but, it might be best if we go back to Brooklyn, back to Mom. Sam and Spinelli will inform tell us what comes of the investigation." Tessa assures him. Ellison shakes his head.

"I don't want to go back. I want to stay here." Ellison admits. Tessa sighs.

"Okay, how about we compromise? If you let Sam and Spinelli take over the search, then we can stay in Port Charles?" Tessa offers. Ellison takes a deep breath before nodding. Tessa smiles and hugs her brother. "Okay, now let's have fun and explore the City of Port Charles."


	5. Geronimo

_**Chapter V: Geronimo**_

Ellison looked carefully around Kelly's Diner. He looked out of place, and hated feeling so exposed. He hears a kind voice behind him. "Hey stranger, is this your first time here?" Ellison turned to see a young woman about his height with long, wavy, dark brown hair. Ellison chuckled awkwardly at her.

"That obvious huh?" Ellison admits. The woman laughs gently before offering a hand. Ellison accepts. "Ellison Scott." He greets. She smiles.

"Sabrina Santiago." She replies. She points to her table which held an older man and a school-age girl. "Please, come join us." Ellis nods and follows her. He takes a seat and takes a deep breath. "Patrick, Emma, I'd like to introduce you to Ellison." Ellison shakes hands with the man before moving to Emma.

"And it is especially nice to meet you Emma, and how old are you?" Ellis asks. Emma smiles at him.

"Eight years old." She answers. Ellison smiles.

"Me, I am twice that age. That means eight plus eight, do you know what that is?" Ellis asks. Emma looks to her father and Sabrina proudly.

"Of course I do. You are 16." Emma answers. Ellison laughs before catching the eye of Carly as she walks into Kelly's. Ellison remembers what Sam said a couple of days before, how Carly could be the answer to questions that have plagued Ellison for years.

If he talked to her now, he could clear up all confusion as soon as possible. However, Ellison also remembers the promise that was made with Tessa. He had told her that he wouldn't get involved. Despite the fact that he was itching to get involved he had to leave it to Sam.

"Ellison?" Sabrina's soft, concerned voice tore Ellison from his thoughts. He looked to Sabrina and cleared his throat.

"Sorry, just thinking about my sister." Ellison partially lied. Sabrina looked at him with worry.

"I hope everything is okay." Sabrina a comforting hand on Ellison's shoulder. Ellison chuckles and shakes his head.

"You're too kind, really, everything's fine. It's just, you know how siblings can be. Can't live with em' can't live without them em'." He jokingly states. He looks to the couple in front of him, but felt awkward when he realized that they were staring at him. Carly walked over to them with a styrofoam tray box in hand.

"Hey Ellison, right? I would like to talk to you privately." She motions towards the door. Ellison nods and meets her by the coat rack. "I keep waiting for your mother to check in, but I haven't seen her yet." Carly explains. Ellis's eyes widen. He nods.

"Yeah, because we kind of just texted her the room number so that she could meet us. She's been here for a couple of days." Ellison lies. Carly looks at him with narrow but amused eyes. As a career liar herself, Carly knew there was something off about the young man's story, but decided to make the most of it.

"Well, that is good to hear. However, since neither you or your sister are quite old enough for renting a Hotel room indefinitely, I will need to talk to your mother." Carly challenges. Ellis looked at the blonde woman with a mixture of shock and anxiousness. Ellis took a deep breath and smiles.

"I understand, I will tell my Mom later tonight and I am sure that she will set something up." Ellison was ready to give as good as he got. Carly merely nods before leaving Kelly's. Ellison walked back to the table he was sitting at. "I have to go, thanks for inviting me to join you." Ellison doesn't wait for a response before bursting outside to the fall weather.

Ellison pulled out his phone and dialed his sister. Tessa picked up fairly quickly. "Hey Ellis, what's up?" She asked. Ellison takes a few deep breaths.

"We have some trouble." Ellis explains. "Come meet me at The Pier, we can discuss it there." Ellison decides. With that, Ellison heads to the infamous docks, he needed a plan to handle Carly, and he needed it fast.

Tessa was carrying coffee for herself as she walked down the street. After Ellison's call, she was occupied in what trouble her brother could be talking about. With everything that was going on, the last thing she and her brother needed was trouble.

Suddenly. Tessa bumps into a large figure. Tessa's mouth drops as she notices that her coffee cup was smashed between the two. Tessa laughs awkwardly. "I am so sorry. Darn, and that is such a nice suit. Help me buy you a new one?" Tessa offers. The man scoffs at Tessa's suggestion.

"I am a former CEO of ELQ, and a member of the Quartermaine family; do you know what that means?" He dismissed Tessa's kind gesture. Tessa glares at the man. She realized that she remembered the man, he was AJ Quartermaine. He was the man that Sonny had a confrontation with weeks prior.

"That there was a better person at ELQ suited for the position as CEO?" Tessa mocks. AJ rolled his eyes at her and continued to flick some of the coffee off at her while he walked past. Tessa shook her head and walked around to face him. "Where are you off to? Going to murder another innocent woman?" She challenges.

"You think you're clever huh?" AJ spits. Tessa crosses her arms and smiles at him.

"Not as clever as my brother, but I can hold my own when it comes to knocking rich stuck-ups down a peg." Tessa answers. AJ nods at her while pointing at her.

"I remember you. You and your brother were checking into the Metro Court a couple of weeks ago." AJ comments. Tessa smiles and takes a hand to AJ's finger and pushes it down.

"Careful Mr. Quartermaine, I thought gentlemen like you didn't point." Tessa mocks. AJ looks at Tessa with wide blue eyes. He hated to admit it, but Tessa was doing an effective job pushing his buttons. His phone vibrated, he looked down and saw that is was Michael. He looked at her in defiantly, but was hiding relief.

"I actually have to go, meeting my son. Not that this wasn't a pleasant conversation." AJ tells her. He starts to walk away, but Tessa stops him.

"I think this was a pleasant conversation, and just remember, AJ…." Tessa ran a hand through AJ's hair before plucking one out into her hand. AJ holds his hair and shouts in pain. Tessa smiles. "My quips are like your hair, there is always more where it comes from, and they're always growing." She warns.

AJ shrugs. "So what are you saying?" AJ questions. Tessa smiles.

"If you ever get into a war of words with me, AJ, you're going to lose." Tessa advises. AJ looks at her, silently, before walking away.

Tessa and AJ start to walk away in opposite directions. Tessa pulls a plastic sandwich bag out of her pocket and goes to put the hair inside of it, when suddenly, Ellison runs into her. Tessa drops the hair and the bag, both falling onto the street.

"You idiot. I got a hair from AJ Quartermaine and now you've made me drop it." Tessa shouts. Ellison looks at her in shock.

"You were investigating. I thought that you said we would stop." Ellison complains. Tessa gets up and dusts herself off.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I had an opportunity so I took it. But that's not important, I thought you told me to meet you at the pier?" Tess points out. Ellison nods.

"Yeah, and I waited for you for fifteen minutes. I decided to look for you. Now I know where you were, breaking our deal." Ellison explains. Tessa rolls her eyes.

"Look, we don't have time to argue about this. What is the problem?" Tessa replies. Ellison takes a deep breath.

"Carly wants to meet our mother." Ellison answers. Tessa's mouth drops in shock.

"What are we going to do? Carly wants to meet our mother, and our mother thinks we are at Vassar." Tessa panics. They hear a chuckle. Carly appears from a few feet away and crosses her arms.

"Is that so?" Carly challenges. The twins look at her in fear, now they had a new set of problems to deal with.


	6. Secrets Always Come to Light

_Chapter VI: Secrets Always Come to Light_

Ellison looks at Carly in defeat. He slumps his shoulders and places his head down. "Okay, Carly, I'll tell you the truth. Tessa and I came here looking for our father. Our mother has no idea that we're here, nor would she approve of it." Ellison admits. Carly looks at the two, her eyes glowed with tears of sympathy.

"What do you have to say about this?" Carly asks Tessa. Tessa takes a deep breath.

"You can help us get home." Tessa admits. Carly chuckles.

"Yeah, I will call your mother and she can take you home." While Carly clearly felt for these children, the last thing she needed was a scandal coming down on the Metro Court for letting two runaways take refuge there despite her knowledge.

"Please, we will go home, we will, it's just, please, we need to find out who are father is and you are the only one who can help us." Tessa pleads. Carly looks at the two siblings in confusion. All Ellison could do was remain silent.

He wanted to speak, but his mouth couldn't find the words, and he was just too distracted by the months of planning and hard work swirling down the drain. But fortunately for him, Tessa was there, and was doing her best to be strong for them both.

"What do you mean?" Carly asks, looking to the two. Tessa rubs her hand on Ellison's shoulder to comfort him before taking a deep breath.

"Okay, my brother and I were able to compile a list of names of men with blonde hair, blue eyes, who lived in Port Charles around the time that my brother and I were conceived." Tessa began. Carly began to piece the information by herself.

"Jax and AJ." Carly whispers. Tessa nods and Carly nods her head. "Because I have children with them, if I am able to let you test their DNA, you could clear all of this up." Carly suggests. Tessa nods, as Ellison allows himself to nod with her.

"Michael is an adult, so you would have to ask him yourself. Josslyn, however, she's a minor. But, you have my permission to run her DNA. Just tell me when and I will get a DNA sample for her." Carly decides.

Tessa falls into Carly's arms, hugging her. Ellison can barely speak as he wraps his arms around Carly excitedly. Carly lets a laugh escape her lips. She was happy to help two lost souls, she only wished she would have gotten help like that when she was a teenager. Not to mention that if she was able to connect two children with their father, she could say that she lived her life full circle.

Sam looked at her phone and took a deep breath. She had her son, Danny's toothbrush. She figured that in case Michael didn't want to let them test his DNA, it might be smart to test her son, that should at least narrow the results down a bit.

Sam couldn't help but think, how would she feel if it turns out that Tessa and Ellison were Jason's children. While the two kids were great, she just couldn't be sure. Sam walked over to the counter and was greeted by Patrick.

Sam and Patrick were starting to become good friends, since they were both married to Jason and Robin, who were the best of friends. Sam chuckles. "I kind of figured that you would be busy with your wedding to Sabrina. It's happening soon isn't it?" Sam asks. Patrick chuckles and nods.

"Well, Sabrina and I were having lunch with Emma, when Sabrina spotted a stranger who didn't seem to know where he was. You know Sabrina, to her he was like a lost puppy. She couldn't resist helping him out."

Sam shrugs. "Well, that's where Sabrina and I are the same. I'm trying to help out a couple of teenagers. Which is actually why I'm here." Sam places the toothbrush on the counter. "Can you help me test the DNA on Danny's toothbrush against someone's DNA. He is already in the database and I have his permission right here."

Sam pulls out some papers that Spinelli fabricated the night earlier. Patrick picks up the toothbrush. He then examines the papers and nods. He picks up the phone and starts to type on the keypad. After a few seconds, he clears his throat. "Yeah, Brad, I have some DNA up here that I need to be tested."

Sam begins to look around the hospital. She had a dual agenda for being there. Part of her was hoping to run into Silas Clay. While she promised the teenagers that she would keep the matter private, she just felt that she would be able to think more clearly if she discussed it with him.

He had been very nice to her since her son, Danny was diagnosed with leukemia. Fortunately, they had found a viable donor in the form of Derek Wells. Danny was still recovering from the bone marrow transplant he had received from Derek, and Silas had been there through it all.

"Sam?" Patrick pulled Sam from her thoughts and she shook her head to clear it.

"Yeah?" Sam asked. Patrick put the toothbrush in a sanitation bag and chuckled.

"Nothing, it's just you seemed a little preoccupied, so I wanted to make sure that you're okay." Patrick explains. Sam rubbed her forehead and sighed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just have a lot going on right now." Sam admits. Patrick nods. Sam turns and sees Ellison and Tessa walking in with Carly. Carly has a hairbrush in a plastic bag. Sam crosses her arms as she eyes the two teens. Carly nods at Sam and places the brush on the counter.

Sam leaves the counter and motions for the kids to join her. Tessa and Ellison look to one another nervously before joining her. Sam sighs. "I thought I told you two that I would handle this." Sam reminds them. Tessa takes a deep breath.

"We're sorry, we didn't mean for this to happen, but Carly heard us discussing the matter and it forced our hand. We didn't have a choice Sam, it was either tell Carly, or this entire thing would have gone to hell in a handbasket." Tessa defends. Sam looks between the two.

"Fine, but this is the last time I will say this, let me and my associate handle it." Tessa and Ellison nodded, as if they were children who had just been scolded by their mother. Sam walks over to Carly and takes a deep breath.

"Thank you for doing this." Sam whispers. Carly nods.

"They're two kids who are just lost, I can relate to that." Carly explains. Brad appears and Patrick hands the toothbrush and hairbrush to Brad, who looks between the two things.

"Wait, I'm confused, when did this come into the equation?" Brad asks, holding up the hairbrush. Patrick rolls his eyes. He wished to be civil with the Head of the Lab, but it was hard given their history.

"Just now. Now test both the DNA from the brush and from the toothbrush against Ellison Scott. Okay?" Patrick clears up. Brad nods and disappears with the two samples. Sam smiles at Patrick.

"Thanks, and how long should the results take?" Sam asks. Patrick shrugs.

"Well, as you know, I couldn't put a rush on it for various reasons. But, I did ask that it be handled swiftly so we will just have to wait and see." Patrick states. Sam nods and says thanks once again. Sam began to walk over to the twins when the thought crossed her mind once again: what if they were Jason's children?

That would make her their stepmother. Sam was growing fond of these children, but she also knew that they would have to go back to their mother soon. Sam would have a hard time letting go if that was the case.

"So, now that that is over, who wants to get some ice cream at Kelly's?" Sam suggests. The teens looked at each other and nodded before embracing Sam. Tessa separates herself and smiles.

"You know Sam no offense to Carly, but I kind of hope we are Jason or AJ's children. That why, we're related to you." Tessa admits. She goes back to hugging Sam. Sam nodded, before feeling her eyes starting to tear up. The three walk to the nearby elevator and leave.

However, out from behind the corner, AJ steps out. He remembers the girl from their encounter earlier. He remembered the hair she had ripped from his head. It all made sense to him now. They could be his children.


	7. It Always Comes Out

**I'm sorry, I wrote this earlier, but my computer crashed and I lost the files. Had to rewrite the entire chapter. Hope you guys enjoy anyway.**

 _ **Chapter VII: It Always Comes Out**_

Ellison and Tessa sat, both eating ice cream. Danny sat across from them. Sam had stopped by her house to pick up Danny before they went to Kelly's. Tessa looked at Danny puzzlingly. "What is it?" Ellison asks. Tessa sighs.

"When I look at him, I see, me. I mean, I know we shouldn't make any assumptions about who our father is, but I really think it could be Jason." Tessa admits. Ellison looks at Sam, who was still at the counter placing her and Danny's order.

"Jason and AJ are brothers, I am sure that Michael and Danny look pretty similar." Ellison points out. Tessa nods and shakes her head as if to clear it.

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right." Tessa agrees. Sam appears with ice cream for her and her son. Tessa looks at Danny as he enjoys his treat. Tessa moves her gaze to Sam. "So, you and Jason just had the one child?" Tessa asks. Ellison slaps her arm. Tessa rolls her eyes. Sam clears her throat.

"Ellison, don't hit your sister." Tessa smiles at him as Ellison crosses his arms. "It's fine that you asked." Sam assures Tessa. "Now to answer your question, yes. Danny is the only child we had together. However, we both had children before Danny." Sam remains silent. Tessa looks at Sam in concern.

"What happened?" Tessa asks. Sam wipes tears from her eyes. Tessa shakes her head. "Never mind." Tessa states.

"No, it's fine. Jason had a son named Jake. Jake was hit by a car when he was four and was left brain dead." Sam explains. Ellison gasps.

"Oh God." He exclaims. Sam's tears start to come more as she takes a deep breath.

"Danny also has an older sister. My daughter, Lila. She was stillborn." Sam manages to get out. Tessa walks around the table and hugs Sam. Ellison just sits there. He just couldn't understand how stuff like that could happen. "She would be nine this November." Sam states. Ellison looks to her in sadness.

"Sam, why have you been so great to us? I mean, we come hear laying our problems out on you when you have lost a husband, a step son, and a daughter; all within a decade." Ellison asks as Tessa returns to her seat. Sam smiles.

"Because, I have to believe that they are still with me every day. In my heart, and my soul." Sam answers. Suddenly a man approaches them, around his arm is the doctor Ellison met when he first went to General Hospital, Britt Westbourne.

"Hey Sam, what's up?" He greets. Sam gets up and hugs the man.

"Hey Nikolas." Sam reciprocates. Nikolas looks past her and to the two siblings sitting down.

"Who are these two young adults?" Nikolas asks. Tessa gets up and shakes Nik's hand. Ellison looks to his sister awkwardly before doing the same.

"Oh, yes, Nikolas this is Tessa and Ellison Scott, they are two high school students visiting college." Sam tells Nik only half of the truth. Britt and Ellison meet each other's gaze and nod. Nikolas catches it and points to the two.

"Do you two know one another?" He asks. Britt nods.

"Yes. He came to General Hospital because he is interested in the medical field and was hoping to shadow a Doctor." Britt lies to him. Ellison felt bad. He didn't want others to lie for him so severely. What made matters worse, was that now he felt like he actually had to do what Britt said.

Sam looks to Ellison in surprise. "You know; Dr. Silas Clay might be willing to have you be a shadow." Sam suggests. Ellison's eyes widen as he nods.

"Sounds great." He manages to get out. Tessa smiles at him and starts to bounce up and down excitedly.

"Did you hear that Ellison? Know you get to realize your dream of being a doctor!" Tessa mocks. Ellison shakes his head.

"I hate you." He whispers. Tessa has trouble suppressing the laugh coming from her throat. Nikolas smiles.

"That's great, the Cassadine Family donates a lot to General Hospital, I would be willing to give a little more so that they can set up a shadowing program for you." Nikolas offers. Ellison clears his throats and gives the man a half-hearted smile.

"That would be amazing." His voice strains. Tessa can't hold it anymore and starts laughing. Ellison kicks Tessa in the shin. She yelps in pain and glares at him. Sam looks to the two.

"No fighting." Sam reminds them. Nikolas looks to Sam in confusion.

"Okay, weird. Britt and I are just here to pick up dinner for Spencer. See you around." Nikolas explains before walking away. Sam turns to the two and sits down.

"Am I going to have to keep treating you like children? For goodness sakes, your young adults, act like it." Sam chastises. Ellison and Tessa nod. Sam looks to Danny, who is tired and barely staying awake. Sam sighs. "I have to get Danny to bed, let me take you two back to the Metro Court." Sam says.

Tessa shakes his head. "No thanks, Ellison and I are going to stay out a bit longer. But thanks for the offer." Tessa replies. Sam nods before picking up Danny and leaving. Ellison and Tessa look to one another, anger still lingering. Ellison turns to her.

"Did you really have to do that? I mean come on Tessa, why do you have to be such a jerk sometimes." Ellison spits. Tessa scoffs.

"I was having fun. I mean it's not like you'll have to actually shadow a doctor, we're leaving once we find out who our father is, which is hopefully soon." Tessa argues. Ellison shrugs.

"Why do we have to leave. I like it here I kind of want to stay." Ellison admits. Tessa laughs.

"Come on Ellison, don't be stupid, you know we can't stay here. We have to go back to the city." Tessa insults.

"Come on Tessa, we always do what we're told, let's start living the life we want to live." Ellison counters. Tessa runs a hand through her hair and lets out a deep breath.

"You know what Ellison, grow up and be an adult. Because right now you are really getting me heated." Tessa spits. Ellison gets up, grabs the melted ice cream in his cup and throws it on her. Tessa gasps, getting up as the ice cream runs down her clothes.

"Did that cool you down?" Ellison mocks before throwing the empty cup at her. Ellison gets up and leaves, leaving Tessa there by herself.

* * *

Ellison was walking down the cooling streets of Port Charles. He felt bad about he and Tessa had left things. He just was tired of Tessa teasing him and treating him like a child. Then again, he hadn't proved her wrong by acting so immaturely.

"Hey. Watch what you're doing?" The question brought him back to reality. He had walked into a man he recognized as AJ Quartermaine. Ellison felt slightly nervous, this man could potentially be his father. If that were the case, Ellison would need to make a good impression on him so that he could stay in Port Charles.

Ellison smiles at him. "I'm sorry, I'm just preoccupied." Ellison apologizes. AJ looks at Ellison, as if pretending to try to remember who he is. AJ remembered him from earlier that day. In fact, AJ had walked into the teen in a hope to talk to him.

"Hey, you were the kid that was checking into the Metro Court with his sister a few weeks ago, right?" AJ asks. Ellison nods.

"Yes, that's me. You're AJ Quartermaine. I've met your nephew, Danny." Ellison states. AJ smiles.

"Yeah, Danny is great. My grandfather, Edward, he met Danny right before he passed, and it made him just the happiest man alive." AJ recalls. Ellison crosses his arms. It was difficult to hear of all the sadness that was present in the lives of those in Port Charles.

"Well I can see why; Danny has been great." Ellison agrees. He starts to leave, but AJ grabs onto his arm.

"Wait, what brings you to Port Charles?" AJ asks. Ellison lets out a deep breath.

"Well, I got an opportunity to shadow a doctor at General Hospital, not sure how much longer I will be here though." Ellison lies. AJ sighs.

"Okay, look, I was hoping you'd tell me yourself, but I guess that you're still keeping a secret. I overheard you say that I might be your father. I just want to offer my help in any way I can." AJ explains. Ellison is left speechless.

* * *

Tessa looked after her brother, still seething from her argument with him. She shakes her head and pulls out her phone. She finds her mother's number. After a few rings, he picks up.

"Hey Honey, what's up? Are you having fun at Vassar?" Their mother asks. Tessa sighs.

"Okay Mom, Ellison and I have been lying to you, and its time I told you the truth." Tess states.


	8. Homestretch

**_Chapter VIII: Homestretch_**

Ellison sat in the lobby of General Hospital. AJ and him kept a considerable distance from one another. His heart was beating a mile a minute. He was nervous about taking this next step of testing AJ's DNA. AJ cleared his throat.

"So, I'm guessing your sister is your partner in crime? I met her a few days ago." AJ recalls. Ellison lets out a chuckle before letting out a breath.

"No, she's mad at me because of this fight we had earlier." Ellison admits. AJ nods before patting Ellis on the back.

"Listen Ellison, I never got along with my brother Jason. But, now he's dead. So, my point is, don't let fights get between you and someone you love, because you gain nothing, but you lose everything." Ellison teared up at probably the first piece of fatherly advice he had ever gotten.

Ellison pulled out his phone and dialed Tessa. It took a few rings, but Tessa finally picked up. "Ellison, where are you, I figured you would be at the Metro Court right now." Tessa says. Ellison smiles as he noted the hint of concern in his sister's voice. No matter what, the two loved one another.

"No, I'm actually at General Hospital." Ellison explains. "I'm here with AJ Quartermaine, he overheard us talking to Sam, he wants to help clear everything up." Ellison explained to answer the question he knew his sister was about to ask.

"I'm heading over there now, just be careful Ellison, I don't trust AJ." Tessa warns.

"I will. Tessa..." Ellison hesitated.

"Yes?" Tessa answers after a few moments of silence.

"I'm sorry and I love you." Ellison answers. He heard a chuckle on the other end.

"I know Ellie, I'm sorry and love you too." Ellison rolls his eyes.

"We aren't five anymore, don't call me that." Ellison reminds her. He hears a chuckle from the other line. Ellison puts his phone in his pocket and then turns to see AJ with a smirk on his face. AJ nods and then returns to his former sitting position.

After 10 or so minutes, the nurse AJ requested, Elizabeth, rounds the corner and stops as she sees the two men before her. One an ex-boyfriend, the other a young man she immediately disliked. Elizabeth sighs.

"So, AJ, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Elizabeth asks. AJ gets up and clears his throat.

"Hello Elizabeth. I'm actually here to test my DNA against this young man's." AJ explains. Elizabeth's gaze rests on Ellison.

"You mean Sonny wasn't a match?" Elizabeth mocked, she saw the results first and knew that he wasn't a match. Ellison got up to meet her gaze.

"That's funny. You know I've talked to Sam about you. I figured you were the best nurse I could ask for to help me with this." Ellison states. Elizabeth is taken aback by his kind words. "Considering that you have three baby daddies so I'm sure you're used to having to take paternity tests." Ellison finishes. Elizabeth glares at him.

"Tell Sam that my name doesn't need to be in her mouth. Because we both had children with Jason, I was willing to try to be civil, but Jason is gone now." Ellison's breath caught in his throat.

"Jake." Ellison whispers. Elizabeth felt a tear form in her eye. She wiped it away and narrowed her eyes at Ellison.

"Don't say my son's name." Elizabeth warns him. AJ steps between the two.

"Elizabeth, Jake could be his cousin or his brother. I'm sure he meant nothing bad by it." AJ defends the other man. Elizabeth shakes her head.

"He is not related to Jason. Even if he was, Jason wouldn't want him." Elizabeth spits.

"And who the hell are you to decide that?" Elizabeth turns around and meets the eyes of Tessa. The two blue eyed woman narrow their eyes at one another.

"Excuse me, this is a private conversation." Elizabeth says to Tessa. Tessa chuckles.

"Yes, a conversation that includes my brother. Now if you have a problem with him, then you have a problem with me." Tessa warns her. Elizabeth looks to the sibling and rolls her eyes. Her gaze rests on AJ, who seems saddened by the ordeal.

"I'm sorry AJ, but I can't deal with rude, arrogant individuals such as these. Look, I will make sure another nurse helps, but I just, I have to go." Elizabeth states before leaving. Tessa scoffs when the woman leaves.

"What is her deal?" Tessa asks. Ellison sighs.

"You know Jason's son, Jake?" Ellison asks. Tessa remembers the young boy that Sam mentioned earlier that day and nods. Ellison points in Elizabeth's directions. Tessa gasps.

"That was Jake's mom?" Tessa asks. Ellison nods. Tessa shakes her head. "I mean, I know that Sam said that Elizabeth had three kids from three different dads, but she didn't mention that one was Jason." Tessa frets. AJ sighs.

"Look, let's just sit and wait for the replacement nurse Elizabeth is sending." AJ suggest. The siblings nod and sit down, AJ sitting a few feet away from them. After a few minutes, Nurse Sabrina Santiago came and met the three.

"Hello, so Elizabeth tells me that you need some tests done, is that right?" She was sweet, a definite improvement over Elizabeth in the eyes of the siblings. The two nod and Sabrina walks over to the main desk on that floor. She looked to Ellison.

"Ellison Scott, right? I met you at Kelly's." Sabrina remembers. Ellison nods. Sabrina starts to look through the files and pulls out a manila folder. "Ellison Scott. It says here that you have tested yourself against the DNA of Sonny Corinthos, Josslyn Jacks, and Danny Morgan?" Sabrina lists. The siblings look to one another and nod.

"Well, it says here, that you have no relation to Mr. Corinthos or Miss. Jacks." Sabrina tells them. Ellison notices a hesitation in Sabrina's voice.

"And Danny?" Ellison asks. Sabrina clears her throat.

"There is a relation present with Danny Morgan, but I am not sure what type." Sabrina tells them. Tessa narrows her eyes.

"What do you mean? If he is our half sibling, wouldn't there be more genetic markers than if he was our cousin?" Tessa asks. Sabrina sighs.

"In most cases yes, but Danny Morgan not only has leukemia, but has also had a bone marrow transplant." Sabrina explains. Ellison nods.

"So his DNA is able to confirm that we are related, but not how." Ellison clarifies. Sabrina nods. AJ clears his throat.

"So, if I were to give my DNA for comparison with Ellison's, then we could definitively state that I am either their father or their uncle." AJ asks. Sabrina nods. He looks to the two teenagers at his side and let out a breath.

"Then let's do it." Sabrina and AJ nod to one another before Sabrina places the folder back into a binder in the desk. The two leave to test AJ's DNA.

Ellison steps away, his heart beating fast. "We're almost there." Ellison states. Tessa can't help but embrace her brother in a hug.

"Yes we are Ellison. To think, in a few days we can find out who our father is." Tessa puts it all into perspective. Ellison nods.

"Then, we go home, and mom will never be the wiser." Ellison states. Tessa's eyes widen as she nods her head nervously.

* * *

The woman stepped up to the booth in the Brooklyn subway. The man attending the both smiles. "Hello ma'am may I help you?" The man asks. The woman gives the man a smile.

"I certainly hope so. Can you help me with which train will connect me with Port Charles?" The woman asks.

"Certainly, that will be Transit 217. That will stop at station 11. From station 11, you can get a cab that can get you to Port Charles." The man explains. The woman gives him a smile and observes his name tag.

"Thank you Martin." She reads. He blushes at the beautiful woman before him.

"My pleasure Ms. …." He hesitates. The woman smiles.

"Eliana Scott." Eliana answers. The man smiles.

"Beautiful name for beautiful woman." Martin compliments. Eliana places a hand over her heart to appear flattered, though she got this all the time and was not new to her. "If you don't mind me asking, what business does a woman like you have in Port Charles?" He asks. Eliana chuckles.

"My kids are there. It was a simple little vacation that included their Father. But play time is over, it's time to bring them home."

* * *

 _This is it you guys and gals, two more chapters left of Volume 1. I am so grateful for everyone who has read and commented on this story. I will now be posting on Thursday, just because I found that it fits my schedule more. Anyway, hope you enjoy, read the next two chapters and then continue with Volume 2, dropping on **November 10, 2016**._


	9. Perserverance

_**Chapter IX: Perseverance**_

AJ walked into the main lobby of General Hospital. Elizabeth noticed him and walked over to him. Elizabeth held her old friend's hand and took a deep breath. "Don't you think that if they were yours than you might remember the mom?" Elizabeth asks. AJ sighs.

"I don't know. Truth be told Elizabeth, 16 years ago I was a mess. I could have very well had a one night stand and not remembered it." AJ admits. Elizabeth rests her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry AJ, I love you, but I am not sure that I can ever like those kids, regardless of whether or not they're yours." Elizabeth admits. AJ steps away from her.

"Liz, they're kids, good kids. They just have been through a lot. Trust me, I'm sure it was just a rocky start between you two. Give it some time and I'm sure that they'll love you." AJ assures her. Elizabeth shakes her head.

"Well, forgive me if that seems unlikely." Elizabeth replies. AJ looks at his friend seriously.

"Hey Liz, you and I go back, can you put a rush on those tests, I want to see them as soon as possible." Elizabeth nods. AJ starts to leave before coming back.

"Also, when the test results come back in, can you make sure that I am the first to know about it?" AJ asks. Elizabeth looks at her old friend with surprise before nodding. AJ gives her a hug before leaving for the night.

* * *

 **Two Days Later**

"I'm glad we're leaving after this is over, Elizabeth is such a bitch!" Ellison spat as he kicked up a few leaves that had fallen to the ground in Port Charles Park. Tessa gave him a side eye in warning.

"Mom would slap you for saying that. You know how she feels about that word." Tessa warns. Ellis sighs.

"Yeah, well Mom isn't here now is she?" Ellis points out. Tessa chuckled nervously. In all honesty, she couldn't say whether or not their mother was in Port Charles. She called her mother late two nights ago, how quick her mother was to respond was on her.

"Wait, Ellison. I have something I need to tell you." Tessa admits. Ellison looks at his sister curiously.

"What is it?" He asks. Tessa clears her throat and runs a hand through her hair. She couldn't find the words to tell Ellis that their mother was undoubtedly on her way. Suddenly, Danny runs their way. Tessa catches him.

"Danny? What are you doing here? Where's your Mother?" Tessa asks. Danny points behind them. Suddenly, Sam appears running from behind a tree and breathes a sigh of relief.

"Thank Goodness you guys were here. He just ran off." Sam laughs as she takes Danny from Tessa. Tessa shrugs and runs a hand through Danny's blonde hair.

"Well, let's just say that we are even now." Tessa states. Sam looks at the teenager in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Sam asks. Tessa looks to her brother and smiles. Ellison steps forward.

"Well, we got the test results back, and we can confirm that Danny is either our cousin, or our little brother." Ellison explains. Sam laughs and hugs the two. Sam steps back and looks at Tessa.

"You're Jason's." Sam whispers. Tessa looks at Sam with surprise.

"How do you know?" Tessa asks. Sam takes a gentle hand and runs it through Tessa's hair.

"Because, something about you seemed familiar to me when I first met you. It took me a while to realize that it's your eyes. You have Jason's eyes Tessa." Sam observes. Sam took out her phone and handed it to the siblings. "That's Jason." Sam breathes.

Tessa looked at the picture and gasped. Tessa knew she shared similar looks with AJ, but Sam was right. She looked much more like Jason than his brother. Then again, she knew she couldn't base reality on a picture. She handed the phone back to Sam. Ellison nodded.

"You do look like him." Ellison agrees. Tessa felt a tear form in her eye.

"It sucks not knowing why you look the way you do. I finally know." Tessa states. Ellison hugs his sister tightly.

Eliana looked at her children hugging intently. She leaned a little too far forward, making the bushes where she hid shake. She threw herself back and held her breath. She could see her kids looking in her direction. Looking at them was another woman and a blonde toddler.

Eliana did not recognize the other two. She tried to hone in on what the conversation was about, but found no luck. Her phone began to vibrate. Frantically, Eliana grabbed her phone and picked up.

"Hey Ellie, stopped by your house and couldn't find you. Where'd you go?" Eliana's friend asked. Eliana took a deep breath.

"Look, I really can't talk right now Kris. Look, I'm in Port Charles." Eliana explains. She heard a chuckle from Kris on the other line.

"Oh, isn't that the place that Ellis and Tessa's Dad is from?" Kris asks. Eliana nods.

"Yes. Unless you know another Port Charles, New York." Eliana retorts. The woman on the other line scoffs.

"Don't get snappy with me Ellie. Anyway, what are you doing there?" Kris asks. Eliana let out a sigh.

"Tessa and Ellison lied to me when they said they were going to Vassar a few weeks ago for that Scholars Retreat. Tessa called me a few days ago to tell me that they were here in Port Charles looking for their father." Eliana explains. She hears a chuckle from Kris.

"You didn't check their story." Kris mocks. Eliana rolls her eyes.

"I did. I even had a few of my Dad's men look into it. It was confirmed, maybe they just didn't go." Eliana answers. Kris remains silent before chuckling.

"What about your Mom? She's always wanted you to tell their Dad about the twins." Kris points out. Eliana resists the urge to yell. Kris was right, her mother had the means and motive to help the twins.

"Okay, I'll deal with that later. Anyway, I need to make sure that my kids never find out who their father is." Eliana frets. Kris' voice softens.

"Well, you could always go onto the website of a popular newspaper in Port Charles and look up that guy's name. Maybe if you find him first you can make sure the kids never find out." Kris suggests. Eliana smiles and nods.

"Yes. That's it. I need to do that now which means I have to let you go. Thanks for the help Kris." Eliana quickly gets out. Kris laughs.

"No problem, love ya Ellie."

"Love you too." Ellie says before hanging up and searching the name that the man in the bar gave her all those years ago. A bunch of results come up and she puts her hand over her mouth in shock.

Ellison and Tessa continued to look at the bushes mysteriously. "What is it?" Sam's question pulls them back to reality. Ellison shrugs.

"I thought I heard something, but it must have just been a bird." Ellison dismisses his thoughts and focuses back on Sam. Tessa, however, saw that it was their mother. She just was glad that Ellison didn't know. She didn't need this rift between her brother.

Also, part of her was hoping that they could find out who their father was before their mother was able to intervene. After all, she and Ellison had come so far. It would be a waste for them to be shut down just as they were about to find out. Suddenly, Ellison's voice rings. He picks up.

"Hello, Ellison, this is Nurse Santiago." Ellison's heart be started to beat faster.

"Yes, Nurse Santiago. Are the test results in?" Ellison asks. Sam and Tessa look at Ellison with wide eyes. Ellison listens as Sabrina tells him that they are in and that he can come pick them up as soon as he wants.

Ellison hangs up and looks at his sister and Sam. They look at him anxiously, but that disappears when he lets a smile appear on his face. "The results are in, let's get to General Hospital as quickly as possible." Ellison says excitedly. The four leave together as the last step in their journey seems to be in sight.

Eliana put her hand over her head in defeat. Port Charles was a strange place to her. She knew that she would be unable to beat them. The least she could do was be there when the truth came out, her children would need her.


	10. The End

_**Chapter X: The End**_

Sam led the group with Danny in her hand and Ellison and Tessa each flocking her on one side. They saw Sabrina standing at the floor's main desk. Sabrina had a Manila folder in her hand. She met the group with a smile before handing the folder to Ellison. "Thank you." Sam said.

Ellison looked at the folder in disbelief. Tessa nudged her brother's shoulder. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Tessa asks. Ellison just stared at the folder.

"I can't do it, I'm too nervous." Ellison admits. Ellison looks to Sam. "You were a key part in helping us find our father Sam. We think it's only fair if do it." Sam offers. Sam smiles and nods before taking the folder from the teen.

Sam opened it carefully before taking a rose tinted piece of paper out of the folder. She studied the paper, before letting a look of slight disappointment shadow her face. "You both are AJ's kids." Sam informs them.

Ellison and Tessa let out a breath. Years of searching and in a single moment, it had all become clear. Ellison and Tessa were Quartermaine's. Tessa looked to her brother. "Tessa and Ellison Scott, daughter and son of Eliana Scott and AJ Quartermaine." She whispered. Ellison looked to Sam and frowned.

"Niece and Nephew of Jason and Sam Morgan." Ellison added. Sam looked at them and nodded.

"And your Aunt Sam will always be here if you need her." Sam assured the two. The brother and sister felt tears forming in their eyes as they hugged the woman who had become so important to them. Regardless of the outcome, they were family.

They break the hug to see Danny had sat on the Hospital floor, the one-year-old clearly tired of standing. Ellison chuckled and picked up Danny. "And you, I know you are a big ball of energy Cuz, but stop running from your Mom." Ellison jokes.

Sam laughs. "I know, one would think he'd be tired from all the leukemia, but that hasn't seemed to knock him down one bit." Sam observes. Ellison chuckles under his breath.

Tessa looks to the side and sees AJ. Tessa walked over to meet him. "So I take it they called you, told you about the results being in?" Tessa states. AJ looks at her and nods.

"Actually, I had them tell me over the phone, I guess I just couldn't wait." AJ admits. Tessa and AJ stared at one another. Finally, AJ embraced Tessa. "I'm so happy that we know for sure." AJ whispers. Tessa hid her face of disappointment in AJ's chest. She really thought she was Jason's.

However, she also did not want to hurt her father's feelings. They broke the hug and Tessa saw a man in his mid-twenties walk up. He gave his AJ a hug and looked at Tessa curiously. "You said you wanted me to meet you here Dad?" The man asks. AJ nods.

"Michael, I would like you to meet your sister, Tessa Scott." AJ introduces. Tessa and Michael looked to one another awkwardly. Michael moved his glance to his father.

"Sister?" Michael asks, as if to clarify the surprise announcement his father had just put on him. AJ nodded. Tessa cleared her throat and stepped forward.

"I'm Tessa Scott, your mother Carly might have mentioned me and my brother. We came here to Port Charles looking for our father and well..." Tessa paused to motion to AJ. "Ta-da." She finishes. Michael offers a hand.

"Okay, and you say you have a brother?" Michael asks. Tessa nods in confirmation before looking to Ellison who was talking to Sam.

"Ellis, get over here, AJ wants you to meet somebody." Tessa tells her brother. She turns her attention back to the two men as Ellison starts to hand Danny back to Sam. AJ laughs.

"You can call me Dad." AJ assures her. Tessa laughs uncomfortably.

"Yeah, I'm not sure I'm comfortable with that yet." She admits. AJ nods in understanding.

"I get, too fast. I promise, call me whatever you feel comfortable with." AJ assures her. Tessa runs a hand through her hair and nods. Ellison comes up with a smile.

"Hello!" He greets Michael with a handshake. "And who is this?" Ellison asks. Michael clears his throat.

"I am Michael Corinthos the Third. I am also AJ's son." Michael greets. "Ellis, is it?" Michael asks. Ellison chuckles.

"Yeah, Ellis is short for my full name, Ellison." Ellis explains. Michael nods. "So, it's nice to meet you. Sorry if this has all been thrust onto you, it must be weird to suddenly have two new siblings." Ellison admits. Michael nods.

"Especially considering that I already have four." Michael jokes. Ellison lets a chuckle escape his lips, though Tessa remains silent. Sam walks up to them.

"Actually, I have to get going, I have a meeting with a doctor about Danny." Sam informs. Michael smiles at Sam.

"Hey Sam." Michael greets. Sam smiles and gives Michael a hug.

"Hey Michael. Wish I could stay but I really have to go. I'll see you around." Sam explains. Ellison and Tessa give her a hug.

"Don't apologize, you've done more than enough." Ellison assures. Sam smiles and leaves with Danny in her arms. Tessa looks back to the men.

"You have a lot to talk about so Ellison and I will just talk over here." Tessa excuses the two before pulling Ellison away.

"We need to talk." Tessa states. Ellison looks at her in confusion.

"About what?" Ellison asks. Tessa shakes her head.

"I don't know. I just... I still feel empty." Tessa admits. Ellison looks at her in confusion.

"How do you mean?" Before she can answer, Eliana walk up to the two siblings. She is to Tessa's back, so only Ellison sees her. His mouth drops. "Mom?" Ellison whispers. Tessa turns around and gasps. Eliana lets out a sigh.

"Ellison, Tessa, I'm sorry." Eliana says. Ellison and Tessa look to one another in confusion.

"About what?" Ellison asks. Eliana hugs the two. Ellison chuckles. Eliana looks between the two in sadness.

"For not telling you about your father. I looked him up on the way here and it says that he's dead." Ellison and Tessa look to one another before walking back to AJ.

"What are you playing at?" Tessa spits. AJ looks to the siblings nervously.

"What are you talking about?" AJ asks. Ellison steps forward.

"Our Mother is here, and she just said that our father is dead. So tell us, how can you be our father if our father is dead?" Ellison challenges. AJ lets out a breath.

"Because, the world thought I was dead for about seven years." AJ answers. The twins look to one another. Michael steps up.

"He's telling the truth; I didn't get to know my father until about maybe a year ago." Michael verifies. Ellison and Tessa take a deep breath. Tessa clears her throat.

"We're sorry." Tessa apologizes. Eliana comes up behind them.

"You're alive." Eliana whispers. The twins look at her in surprise. Eliana steps up to AJ. "I read somewhere that you had died." Eliana states. AJ looks Ellison and Tessa before resting his gaze back on her.

"I had to make everyone think I was dead." AJ replies. Eliana touches AJ's cheek before kissing him gently. Tessa clears her throat, causing the two to break the kiss.

"Well, Mom, don't you think it's time to go home?" Tessa questions. Eliana looks back at her daughter and clears her throat.

"I don't see why. I think we should stay. I'm sure that you have found family here. I'm done with not telling you the truth. So, how about we move here?" Eliana suggests.

Ellison and Tessa look at one another in surprise. "Wait, are you serious?" Tessa asks. Eliana looks to AJ and nods.

"Yes. Let's take a few days to get our things, but after that, let's make Port Charles our new home." Eliana insists. AJ smiles before looking to Michael.

"Michael, it's late. These kids aren't getting to the city tonight. Can you take Ellison and Tessa to the Quartermaine Mansion and make sure that they get set up there?" AJ asks. Michael nods and motions to Tessa and Ellison.

The twins follow Michael, leaving only AJ and Eliana on that General Hospital floor. Eliana goes to leave, but AJ grabs her by the arm. "What do you want?" AJ challenges. Eliana pulls her arm away and scoffs.

"I could ask you the same thing. Since you and I both know that the DNA test my children ran shouldn't have matched with you." AJ remains silent. Eliana looks around and leans in closer to AJ. "It should have matched their real father, Jason Morgan."


	11. Information on PCS V2

Hey everyone, this is not part of the story, I just wanted to clarify that this book is completed as of Chapter 10. Volume 2 will be a separate book that is posted on November 10, 2016. Or this Thursday. It will pick up exactly where this story leaves off so get ready for that. I will be posting update on Volume 2 describing some of the characters later today.

Thanks to everyone who has read this story and reviewed it. I've been watching General Hospital since I was a kid. Though I'm sure I would get those storylines a lot more now as a young adult. This story started out as fun, but I can't believe how important it is to me now. I have much more planned for this story and hope you guys and gals stick along for the ride.

Also, if you guys want to ask questions either about me or the story. Private message me, would love to talk with fellow GH fans. Anyway, have a good Sunday, and be on the lookout for Port Charles Story Volume 2 later.


End file.
